


Hearkbreaker

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Laurent is selling himself to the highest bidder to earn enough money to prosecute his uncle.Damen is a rich man falling in love with the guy he is paying for sex.Things are great until they aren't...





	Hearkbreaker

It was only meant to be for a night... just once to test the waters but that night turned into so much more...

* * *

"So you're Damianos." Laurent's ice blue eyes trailed over the man waiting at the car.

"Damen please." He smiled kindly "And you must be" he hesitated on the pronunciation "Laurent?"

Laurent hid his surprise at first the nickname and then the correct pronunciation of his name and the obvious effort to get it right. He didn't expect that... "Damen then and yes thank you for getting it right." Memtally he winced as his personality slipped through.

Damen chuckled though "I studied french as my second langue. Along with Greek." He explained easily opening the door for Laurent.

After getting in the car Laurent hesitated but before he could do or say anything Damen surprised him again.

"Look I know this isn't a normal situation... but I wanted to try and make it as much like a normal date as possible. We're going to a nice resturant to get dinner. Talk a little. That's all we have to do tonight. Talk and eat."

"But you paid for sex" Laurent said bluntly.

Damen made a face "No I paid for your time. If you aren't comfortable with sex then it's off the table. I wanted to make that clear." 

Laurent nodded... "For someone who pays for high end call people you are ridiculously honourable"

Damen gives him a look out of the corner of his eye a smile on his lips "I can't tell whether you intended that as an insult or a compliment..."

"Well we will both have to see won't we?"....

* * *

That date turned from one night to two to many many more... before either of them had realised they had been seeing each other for a little more then a year.

Damen was in love. 

Most of the time he could forget that he was paying Laurent to spend time with him. He believed that Laurent felt the same that the money didn't matter...

That maybe they could have a future together.

That was why he had the ring. It wasn't an engagement ring no it was a promise ring. A promise that maybe things could be real between them.

* * *

Laurent stared at the letters torn between horror and hope. One was his bank statement, he had enough to finally fight his uncle in court. He had enough people to testify and evidence the money had been his only problem.

The other was from his uncle. It was a threat towards Damen. He was threatening to ruin Damen... He couldn't let his uncle do that. Not to Damen. 

Damen who was kind and funny, open and thoughtful who saw Laurent's faults, cracks and hurts and filled them with gold loving him...

He had to end things with Damen before taking things to court.

* * *

It was at dinner that night.

Laurent spoke first. "I think we should end our arrangement" he spoke carefully his heart clenching in his chest.

Damen felt himself freeze his hand clenched around the ring box. "Arrangement?"

"Yes. I'll leave the keys and you won't have to pay for tonight." Laurent went to stand but Damen caught his wrist.

"Just stay the night." he swallowed hard. "It's late. You can sleep in the spare room just please stay for tonight"

Laurent hesitated then nodded. "Tonight. Thank you." 

Damen offered a smile...

* * *

Laurent awoke and drowsily reached for Damen who was normally next to him but feeling the empty bed he woke fully remembering what happened last night.

He sat up wrapping his arms around his knees drawing them to his chest, taking a moment to mourn what could have been.

He walked into the kitchen finding a dome covered plate and a note.

_I woke early and made you breakfast. Sorry I couldn't be here to say goodbye in person, but you can stay as long as you want. Love Damen_

Laurent pressed a hand to his mouth and tucked the note away safely for later and had the breakfast.

He was out by midday.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

* * *

Laurent was relieved.

He had won. His uncle was in prison, Nicaise was under his care, and Laurent had his family's company back... 

He tired not to think about what it had cost him. If he did he would cry and he couldn't do that in public.

He stepped out of the courtroom, ignoring the press hussling Nicaise forward with the help of his lawyer Jord.

He ran into a solid body. He looked up to apologize but froze at seeing the face. "Damen..." he breathed

"Laurent." 

Jord looked between the two "I'll take the kid home for you." he hussled the glaring Niciase to the car. 

"maybe we should go somewhere more private..." Laurent suggested.

Damen nodded "Sure. lead the way."

* * *

"Sooo... he threatened me and instead of telling me so I could help you. You decided to end things and take care of everything yourself?" 

Laurent nodded looking down at his coffee.

"Laurent... I'm not mad." Damen told him gently "hurt? yes. But I understand what you were thinking." 

Laurent looked up in surprise "You never cease to surprise me..." 

Damen smiled "Maybe we could start over?" 

Laurent smiled "I'd like that."


End file.
